Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Diamond Rebellion
by Nightrosi
Summary: In a crumbling universe, a human turned Eevee and a Cyndaquil struggle to face challenges and obstacles. As a malicious conspiracy threatens the pokemon world, these two pokemon will have to brave great evil in their quest to find the truth. Now accepting OC's! (See OC guidelines inside)
1. Prologue

**So I just finished playing through the storyline of PMD Blue Rescue Team! It was so sad and touching I was inspired... :) **

**I'm not sure where this is going or what the complete plot will be about yet. I'm hoping to make it a decent amount of chapters... again I'm not sure :D It depends on the amount of attention I get.**

**~Nightrosi**

**Chapter 1:PROLOGUE**

_Welcome to the world of pokemon! Before you enter, I have to ask you some questions. _

_Firstly, what are you like as a person? Inquisitive and curious, or kind and thoughtful? Brave? Calm?_

**I don't know...I would describe myself as nice but I'm not sure other people would. **

_Why?_

**I've been mean to a lot of people in my life, and sometimes for my own pleasure. They probably don't like me much. **

_So you are unsure of yourself because you worry about what other people think?_

**I didn't say that...I just want to be well-liked. I think I'm fairly confident usually.**

_Oh really...Do you like hard work?_

**No, but I'm okay with a little I guess. **

_If you receive a mysterious present, would you open it? Even if you had no idea who sent it?_

**I suppose I would. It's a free gift after all.**

_So you would take it without knowing what's inside?_

**Yes. I'd be too curious not to.**

_Are you proud of yourself as a person?_

**No...not really actually. **

_Why? You do not feel you have achieved your maximum potential?_

**I feel like I can be better.**

_So you are a humble person?_

**Sometimes. **

_Elaborate?_

**Sometimes I feel like I'm better than everyone else, sometimes I feel like I'm worse. I try to not get too big-headed. **

_What's your favorite color?_

**I like white. **

_Why is that?_

**It's blank and clean.**

_Do you feel like everything else is too messy and noisy?_

**I wouldn't put it that way. White is simple and straightforward, and not deceiving like turquoise or lime green.**

_Deceiving?_

**Those colors are in between colors. They don't really know where they belong. I don't like that.**

_So you don't like feeling in-between two things? Or not really knowing where you belong?_

**I never said that...**

_Yet that is what you implied with your words._

..._You are very interesting._

_You are careless and happy. Although you seem cheerful on the outside you actually have doubts about yourself. You don't like work, preferring to stay on the sidelines and watch other people do things for you. You constantly compare yourself to others, and worry about whether they like you or not. You dislike feeling in-between two things, and you take every chance you are given in life._

_Therefore, you have a lot of weaknesses, as well as strengths. Faking your happiness makes it hard for even you to tell when you are truly happy. Having doubts about yourself makes it easier for opponents to trick and fool you. Taking every chance in life can lead to unexpected traps and pitfalls._

_But your curious nature leads you to discover and notice things others won't. Exploring every opportunity life presents you with lets you live it to the fullest. Having doubts about yourself makes sure you are always practical and down to earth. And _

_You have a lot to learn. And the best form for someone like you is..._

**_The normal type pokemon, Eevee._**

_Welcome to this great adventure. You will face dangers and great evil, but remember what I have told you, and become stronger._

_One last thing, you have come to this world for a purpose. You have a long-winded journey ahead of you, one that will not always be easy. But never weaken, because you will always have my support._

_Who am I? That's something you are not ready to learn yet. Perhaps sometime later..._

_And let me offer you some advice: Never trust anyone. _

_Without further ado, let us travel to the world of pokemon!_

**~Welcome to Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Diamond Rebellion~**

**~By Nightrosi**

**Edit November 2013: **

**Now accepting OC's! If you would like to submit an OC, review with the following: **

**Nickname: **

**Species: **

**Defining Characteristics: (optional)**

**Personality (2-3 words to describe it) **

**Good/Evil: **

**Background (If you don't have one I'll make one up): **

***Please note I will not use every OC, I will use ones I find interesting! :) **


	2. Quinn

**Good morning everyone! Overnight I received 3 reviews, which was much more than I expected for a new story! Thanks to Graywhisper, YourFavoriteReader, and Lectro Underground for making my day! :) **

**Now, without further ado, welcome the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Diamond Rebellion Chapter 2!**

**-Was edited on November 4th 2013-**

**~Nightrosi**

It was a cold night, and the little Cyndaquil was struggled to keep his body warm against the harsh winds. Even breathing the sharp air made his lungs hurt. It shivered as it curled up in a ball and waited for the cruel night to pass.

It was harsh, living by himself. Every night of the windy season always ended up the same, with the Cyndaquil giving up on trying to stay warm and just trying to plain _survive. _For months, the weather had been wildly fluctuating, with sunny days turning into violent thunderstorms in a matter of seconds.

But it hadn't always been like this. Before there was no harsh winds keeping it awake at night, no strange anomalies, or mystery dungeons. Everything had been peaceful and calm before, but now it wasn't. How the he longed for those simple and quiet days with its family, those days when he could go bask in the warmth of the fire while listening to his mother reading fairytales. The Three Little Bidoofs, The Lilligant and the Pea, he could recite them all by memory if he wanted.

The Cyndaquil had all but given up hope on ever having those quiet days again. In fact, he doubted he would even see his family again. He shook his head, trying to clear his head of those thoughts.

For now, it just closed its eyes and tried to pretend nothing was wrong, that he would wake up and everything would be clear and sunny again. That something would have changed for the better.

The Cyndaquil's name was Quinn, and little did it know that change was fast approaching, though it might not be what he expected.

lo~*~ol

The Eevee seemed to appear out of nowhere as it dropped onto the ground at Cherrygrove Forrest.

At first glance, it seemed like an ordinary Eevee. Its fur was brown and silky, and there were no unusual markings that would distinguise it from others of its species. But when you looked closer, you could notice the off way its paws moved, as if unaccustomed to walking, and the way its black eyes curiously took in the world around it.

As it took in its strange surroundings, it noticed the oddly shaped bushes and trees, and tried to figure out where it was.

The Eevee shivered violently, suddenly realizing it was extremely cold.

Sighing, it ran deeper into the forest, hoping to find some sort of structure that could last it the night, or at least until she found out where she was.

Suddenly, the Eevee discovered it was running on all fours. It immediately crashed into a tree. It skittered around trying to see its own body. If another pokemon had seen it, it would have looked like it was surprised at its own appearance.

The Eevee's thoughts were racing. What had happened? There had to be some kind of mistake, because she was stuck in a pokemon's body...and she was a human. Also, she didnt have any memory of who she was. _  
_

That was the fact that worried the Eevee the most. It started pacing back and forth, thinking hard. _  
_

In its frenzied steps, the Eevee bumped against something with its foot. It seemed to be a large rock...no it was breathing.

_A pokemon?_

Whatever it was, it didn't look healthy. It was ice cold to the touch, and it's skin seemed to be turning a blueish hue. Its breath came out in shallow pants and as she watched, the pokemon shivered.

"Um...Are you okay?" the Eevee asked, realizing it was a Cyndaquil. She nudged the pokemon gently with her foot.

The Cyndaquil blinked furiously as it woke up. Seeing the Eevee standing there, it sighed. "I finally managed to fall asleep just to be woken up by you? An Eevee?"

"I'm an Eevee?"

The Cyndaquil looked at the Eevee oddly. "Thats what you look like."

"I'm a human though. I don't know why I was transformed into an Eevee. I need to get back to the human world. Will you help me?" The last bit came out rushed and jumbled, desperate.

The other pokemon looked skeptical. Well, as skeptical as a Cyndaquil could look. The Eevee didn't blame him, her story probably sounded like some sort of joke to him..

"That's the strangest thing I've heard in a while. But um..."

The Eevee waited for an answer.

"Okay! I believe you!"

_What? That easily?_

"That sounds really cool actually."

_This guy...pokemon must be crazy. _

"Anyway, what's your name? You must remember that." The Cyndaquil smiled,"My name is Quinn."

_That's right, my name! I kind of remember it. I think it was..._

"Sapphire."

"That's awesome! Sapphire and Quinn, Sapphire and Quinn!" Then Quinn frowned. "Oh yeah...we should probably go somewhere before we both freeze to death. I know a few places we should be warm..."

lo~*~ol

A few minutes later Sapphire and Quinn were lost.

They had reluctantly left Cherrygrove Forest, for even though it was small, it provided some shelter against the harsh gales of wind. But Quinn had insisted on it, saying that "in Newberry we'll be even warmer."

That had seemed appealing then, but all Sapphire wanted right now to just lie under a tree and rest. She sighed, wondering where this "Newberry" was. She hoped it was close. They had been trudging against the cold winds for what seemed like hours now, and every time they wanted to rest, the winds only seemed to intensify.

Finally, Quinn found a resting spot.

A hole. In the ground.

"It looks like good shelter...at least something.."

"But it's a hole. In the ground." Sapphire protested.

"Probably a random hole left by a Dugtrio. Those things can really dig."

Sapphire was still reluctant.

Quinn peered into the hole. "It looks just like an ordinary hole. No worries, we'll be fine!"

"You can't even see the bottom," Sapphire said.

"Come on," Quinn said,"It's better than just wandering around. We might get attacked by some wild pokemon." He prepared itself to jump into the hole.

The Eevee gulped_. I hope this isn't a bad idea..._

Sapphire cautiously dropped into the hole, followed by Quinn.

lo~*~ol

**Pecha Woods 1F**

Quinn's eyes widened. "Oh Arceus."

Sapphire whirled around to look at the Cyndaquil, "What's wrong?"

The Cyndaquil sighed. "That hole was the entrance to a Mystery Dungeon."

Sapphire resisted the impulse to say _Told you so _but instead asked, "What's that?"

Quinn shivered,"They're strange anomalies that took over certain areas. They warp and twist the land into a maze of sorts. The dangerous thing about them is that they change every time you visit one. The pokemon living the area when it was transformed are wild and untamed, and usually they will attack any civilized pokemon going through it. They're dangerous! We need to get out of this one fast."

Sapphire frowned."How do we get out?"

"I think we just need to explore to the end of the dungeon." Quinn said,"Some dungeons are only just a few floors, but some can be up to fifty!"

_Oh great. _Sapphire thought _With my luck this dungeon will be a hundred._

"Well," Quinn said,"Where to?"

Sapphire looked in every direction. The scenery seemed almost normal, except it carried a strange tone about it that told of the wild pokemon living there. The leafy trees grew in every direction, and a tricky underlaying of vines and thorns blocked the path so Sapphire had to squint to see it. Clearly nobody civilized had been here for quite a long time, having the common sense to avoid the now obvious (Sapphire realized) entrance._  
_

"This way," Sapphire said choosing a random path.

The two had to step over vines and twigs on the path as they headed toward the next big clearing.

_Lucky we haven't encountered any pokemon yet _Sapphire thought.

Of course, at that moment, they ran into a Bellsprout.

Sapphire studied the first pokemon she had seen besides Quinn so far. The Bellsprout had leafy green leaves and yellow skin. Its roots settled into the ground every few moments, seeking nutrients from the ground.

The Bellsprout hissed angrily at the Sapphire and Quinn. It seemed to be waiting for them to make the first move.

Sapphire panicked. "What do we do?" she whispered to Quinn, who looked equally nervous.

"I g-g-guess we fight it!" Quinn cheered in an obvious effort to remain calm. "Okay, here goes nothing!" Quinn launched itself at the Bellsprout, flailing its limbs to try and do some damage. The Cyndaquil's head collided with the plant pokemon, causing it to fall back to the ground.

It didn't move.

Sapphire looked at it,"Is it...dead?"

Quinn poked it. The Bellsprout didn't move. "I guess it fainted."

The two sighed.

After having defeated their first wild pokemon, their spirits were greatly boosted for the rest of the floor. Quinn boasted that the Bellsprout was only the beginning, that he felt like he could beat a hundred more. Sapphire laughed and jokingly told the excited Cyndaquil to focus on finding the next floor. The Eevee smiled, its friend was so happy it couldn't help to be cheerful itself.

They finally found the steps to the next floor after searching each room. Laughing, they hurried down confident in their abilities to handle any pokemon that came their way.

**Pecha Woods 2F**

As soon as they entered the second floor, they found a berry bush. It was clustered with large pink berries that faintly resembled peaches. Sapphire mentioned their odd appearance to Quinn.

Quinn scoffed,"What's a peach? I've never heard of one. Anyway, these are pecha berries. Since the name of this dungeon is Pecha Forest, we should have been expecting to find some."

Sapphire nodded,"But what do they do?"

The Cyndaquil thought for a while,"My mother said they cured poisoning."

Sapphire was intrigued by the strange berries,"We should take some just in case."

Quinn agreed. "They taste good too."

Sapphire sighed at his friend's comment, but inside the Eevee wondered what they tasted like.

**Pecha Woods 4F**

Sapphire and Quinn were in high spirits after the first two floors. They chattered to each other and told jokes as they made their way throughout the dungeon. **  
**

The past floors had been mostly just been picking pecha berries ("We can sell them if we don't need them!" Quinn had exclaimed) and fighting off the occasional Bellsprout and Tangela. Sapphire had even fought a Tangela itself, with a couple of scratches and jabs to its soft body.

Now on the fourth floor, they both started looking for the stairs. Quinn had explained that a minor dungeon such as Pecha Woods only had about five or six floors, so finding this one last staircase could lead them out.

Sapphire ruffled through the bushes for pecha berries, as Quinn searched the spacious clearing they were currently passing through. Sapphire suddenly found a strange hard shell underneath the shrub the Eevee had been looking at.

"Hey!" Sapphire yelled,"Quinn, what's this?"

The shell looked valuable, and Sapphire bent to pick it up...

..only to have its paw bitten harshly by an angry pokemon.

"Ow!" Sapphire jumped back.

A Turtwig glared angrily at the trespassing Eevee. Quinn had come over to help indentify the "mysterious shell", and stood there in a fighting position, ready to help fend it off.

Sapphire shook its paw trying to get rid of the pain in it. _Ow it hurts..._Occupied on its paw, the Eevee didn't notice the wild Turtwig running straight toward it, intent on attacking. Luckily, Quinn blocked the blow, but at a large price. The Turtwig had used its hard shell to try and ram into Sapphire, but collided with Quinn's body as it tried to protect the Eevee. Quinn doubled over in pain, yelling "Ow! Ow! That hurt!" while the Turtwig only lay slightly shocked on the ground at the intrusion.

Once the turtle figured out what had happened, it started to try and attack Sapphire again.

_Oh Arceus _Sapphire thought _I'm alone against this thing! And is Quinn okay?_ The Eevee tried to think clearly, but its mind was clouded with panic. Sapphire tried to get its limbs to move, but they didn't work, leaving Sapphire frozen as the Turtwig leapt toward it.

Sapphire braced itself for impact.

She seemed to see in slow motion the Turtwig's head colliding with her already sore leg.

The pain was unimaginable. Sapphire's leg felt like it had been crushed under a six hundred pound weight. Trying to focus around the pain, the Eevee saw that the Turtwig had also been knocked out from the impact.

_Lucky _Sapphire grimaced _Or not. Ow ow ow!_

She looked over to Quinn, who had fainted on the ground and wasn't moving.

Sapphire sighed. _Looks like we're going to have to spend the night here. I hope nothing goes wrong._

lo~*~ol

**Feedback would be appreciated! Thanks for all the reviews I received earlier :) Please review, makes updates come faster! **

**Also, thanks to every one that followed or favorited my story. That gives me lots of encouragement! I feel successful :D Again, please please please review! Makes me happyyyy =) **


	3. Team Illusion

**Author's Note: Just saying, Sapphire is a girl and Quinn is boy. Though they are of opposite genders, I promise there won't be any romantic activity happening between them. Sorry if you are dissapointed by that fact, but it just isn't my style lol :)**

**Also, you may have realized the chapters are slowly increasing in length :) I'm aiming to keep on increasing until I reach 5k words a chapter, just a goal of mine :D **

**Enjoy the next chapter! I uploaded it early :D**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**-Edited on November 5th 2013-**

**~Nightrosi**

Sapphire awoke to heavy shaking and a strange voice. Blinking her weary eyes, she b looked up at the pokemon who had woken her. Sapphire could faintly make out a red body which seemed to be...glowing. Several figures loomed behind it, one of which was trying to wake Quinn.

She then realized it was nighttime. How much time had passed?

"Hey, are you okay?" the frantic Ledian asked as he shook Sapphire back and forth as if not realizing she was awake. The Eevee's head ached from the harsh treatment.

"Yeah yeah," Sapphire said,"You can stop shaking me now."

"I'm sorry," the Ledian said putting the Eevee down. "I get a little panicked sometimes...Anyway, how did you get here? We found you passed out in the middle of this clearing and we were just like..Wow! What are these pokemon doing here? And then we tried to wake you..." The Ledian rambled on and on.

Sapphire yawned, not really paying attention to the chatty pokemon. _Is Quinn okay? _She thought drowsily. "Yeah he is!" a voice answered. Sapphire blinked. _Am I going crazy or did someone just read my mind?_

She turned to see a merry campfire scene, with three pokemon gathered around the flames. The first thing she saw was the large light blue jellyfish-like pokemon (a Tentacruel, her brain supplied) carrying a bag lying down next to the blaze. A Mr. Mime was sitting next to a fully rested Quinn, who was eating some blue berries, Sapphire noted. Quinn grinned cheerfully and motioned to the seat next to him, which was empty.

_Is Quinn just going to trust these random pokemon? _Sapphire wondered _What if they turn out to be criminals or thieves? I trust Quinn, but after that last hole incident, I wonder about his reasoning abilities..._

Sapphire pushed that thought away. _I can't be thinking like that about Quinn. He's my only friend in this world, I would be completely alone without him._

The "criminals and thieves seemed pretty harmless, if the friendliness of the Ledian was any indication. Still, Sapphire was a bit uneasy, but she couldn't do anything if Quinn could get hurt.

So Sapphire sat next to Quinn on the ground. The Ledian also took a seat next to the Mr. Mime, who was waving cheerily at the Eevee like she was a old friend, not complete stranger. Sapphire hesitantly waved back, and the Mr. Mime's smile grew.

_Mr. Mime is a physic-type pokemon, so it's only natural he can read minds right? Somehow, I still feel unsettled about him. Something about him is off...I think it's the way he smiles, cheerful but somehow sinister..._

"Would you like some Oran berries? They'll help with your wounds," the Ledian offered, temporarily taking Sapphire's thoughts off the strange Mr. Mime.

Sapphire smiled, "Okay" _Might as well try one. _

The Eevee took the plump fruit and slowly took a bite. Her eyes widened. It was the best thing she had ever tasted! The juice seemed to ooze down her throat and into the spots of her body that needed healing, and every mouthful rejuvenated her more and more. By the time she had finished, the Eevee felt completely awake and focused. Sapphire quickly ate the three berries, then sighed. "That was delicious, thank you so much."

The Tentacruel stared at her. "Have you never eaten oran berries before? They're pretty common..." The sentence was a challenge, not a simple question asked out of curiousity. The Eevee quickly glanced at him.

Sapphire quickly realized what emotions those huge red eyes held, distrust and suspicion. Though his two teammates seemed to like Sapphire and Quinn, this Tentacruel plainly didn't. He also had an air of authority to him, and Sapphire felt that this was no pokemon to be messed with.

The Eevee shuddered.

_What should I do? _Sapphire panicked _Should I tell him the truth, that I'm a human and just happened upon Quinn? Or should I try and invent some tale of how we came to be here?_

One look at the Tentacruel told Sapphire that no story would be able to fool him.

She sighed. _The truth it is then. But will he believe me? Hm...probably not. But it's better than nothing I suppose._

"Um...do you mind if your two teammates leave so we can discuss something privately?" Sapphire asked politely, gauging the reaction to this request. The Mr. Mime and Ledian didnt seem bothered, simply standing up and waiting for their leader to say something.

The pokemon's eyes narrowed then settled. "I'm sure Mimes and Levya don't mind. Do you?" The last question was directed toward the two seated pokemon. They shook their heads no, then silently left the clearing, taking Quinn with them. Quinn took one last look at Sapphire, then mouthed something. She struggled to make out what the Cyndaquil was trying to say. But he gave up when he realized Sapphire wasn'to getting it.

Sapphire turned her gaze back to the Tentacruel, then gulped.

"Now..." the Tentacruel tilted its head, "What do you want to say..?"

l~*~l

It took a lot of explaining for the Tentacruel to believe her. And even then he looked skeptical.

"So..." the Tentacruel looked perplexed. "You're actually an human that was transformed into an Eevee. You have no memory of your previous life, and claim to have come here for a special purpose, though you also have forgotten it. And your Cyndaquil friend is an actual pokemon. Am I correct?"

Sapphire gulped. "Yes."

The Tentacruel looked at her then sighed. "Okay...hmmmmmmmmmmmmm...I have to think about whether or not you're telling the truth."

The Tentacruel sat there for a few moments, seeming to be thinking hard. Sapphire gulped nervously, praying. _Please believe me please believe me please. _

"I believe you."

_What? That easily? Wasn't this guy supposed to be hard to convince?! _Sapphire's brain felt like it was about to explode from the implausity of the situation.

She noticed the Tentacruel's face seemed to be convulsing in strange patterns. "Are you okay?" she asked voicing her concern.

"Fine," he gasped. "Great."

Then the he burst out laughing.

Between his wild giggles, the Tentacruel choked out, "You should have seen the look on your face. Don't worry, that was an act. I usually do that to intimidate pokemon who I interrogate. I did it to the Cyndaquil...Quinn before you woke up. Pretty good huh?"

Sapphire was in shock. All _that..._was an act?

The other pokemon smirked. "I'm not like that actually. Anyway, let me formally introduce myself. My name's Trenton, and I'm the leader of Team Illusion, a rescue team from the Diamond Partition."

"A r-r-rescue team?" Sapphire stuttered out,"What's that?"

"They're teams composed out of pokemon willing to help others in need. We complete a variety of tasks for rewards, some as simple as delivering food to a starving town and some being things like rescuing pokemon from a volcano! We mostly help pokemon near mystery dungeons, since they can wander in accidentally and not be able to get out." Trenton bounced into the air, "It's actually a lot of fun, and it's nice to know you're helping the world become a better place."

Sapphire's brain was on overload. "Wow..."

The Tentacruel grinned, "Yeah, it's the best job in the universe! Much better than what I was before...but let's not get into that ha."

Trenton then turned serious. "But...what you said about you being a human..you're not lying huh? Quinn said the same thing and I thought he was crazy, but if you guys have a matching story, then.."

The Eevee nodded furiously, "It's true.."

Trenton looked a little nervous. "I won't tell a soul, I promise. It's your choice about whether or not you want this to get out. And just so you know...I don't hate trainers like some pokemon do. I don't exactly like them either, but you know..I don't despise them."

Sapphire nodded, "Thanks.."

l~*~l

Sapphire and Quinn followed Team Illusion as they headed down the last flight of stairs out of the Pecha Woods. The rescue team had offered to take them back to headquarters so they could rest for a while. While Team Illusion led the way to the Diamond Partition, the two pokemon lagged behind to discuss the events that had occurred so suddenly.

"They're not that bad," Quinn whispered, "They're actually really nice, going to all this trouble to make sure we're safe."

Sapphire thought of Trenton's two sides, the frightening icy cold one, and the friendly jokerish one he was now. It was unsettling, how the Tentacruel could suddenly switch from one personality to the next, like he could transform into a totally different pokemon. "I don't know..."

Quinn frowned, "How could you say that? They're being so kind to us."

The Eevee nodded. _Yeah, I shouldn't be so hard on them. After all, they are going out of their way to help us...and Trenton is actually really easygoing. _

lo~*~ol

"Wow..." Quinn breathed.

They were standing in front of the Diamond Headquarters. The grand building stood noticably taller than its two neighbors, a giant among the dwarves. The sides of the building was some sort of shiny material that gleamed in the early morning sunlight. A majestic statue of a graceful looking pokemon was on top of the building, yet so large it could easily be seen from the ground. The entrance was a large dome, with strange letters etched into it with.._wait was that diamond? _

The entrance was made even more intimidating by the various pokemon bustling in and out. Rescue teams chattered and laughed as they made their way up and down the steps leading up to the grand entrance, and some bird pokemon even flew right in.

"They look so strong," Quinn muttered.

Sapphire agreed, "Yeah..."

Trenton laughed. "Shocked? Most pokemon are when they first see the headquarters. I remember one of my apprentices Doyle, an Aipom, even tripped over its own tail on his first visit here." Levya smirked, "He looked awfully funny just laying there twitching," she commented.

"It's amazing!" Sapphire gasped.

"Well it has to be impressive," Trenton said, "After all, we _are _an important rescue organization. We have to look like it too. Oh, and if you were wondering, that statue up there," he nodded at the top of the building, "is Cresselia, a legendary pokemon. Stories say that she was the one who founded the original rescue base, now knoan as the Moon Partition."

"Cresselia?" Quinn asked, "My mother used to tell stories about her...wasn't she the one who sealed away Darkrai? Wow! My mom said she was amazingly powerful and could see pokemon's fates!"

Trenton smiled. "That's right, Cresselia was very strong. But we don't know where she is now; She vanished after sealing Darkrai. There are various speculations and rumors about her present whereabouts, some say she retreated to the human world, and some say she simply created her own island. I've even heard one theory that Cresselia actually made her own planet."

Sapphire nodded, awestruck, and the five pokemon made their way up the polished steps. Sapphire took gentle steps, the stairs looked so fragile, like she was walking on crystal, that she was afraid it would shatter.

They passed through the giant revolving doors with ease.

"At this moment," Trenton explained, "About thirty to forty pokemon are analyzing your every step. Our security system makes sure that no unidentified pokemon enter or leave the headquarters without being accompanied by an authorized rescue team. So you're safe because you're us." The Tentacruel waved at a corner of the room, where presumably there was a camera. Quinn tentatively followed his example.

Once Sapphire had taken her attention away from Trenton, she was able to gaze at the inside of the Diamond Headquarters.

It was possibly even more amazing than the outside, though this was clearly meant to be more comfortable not intimidating. Lavish decorations furnished the lobby, beautiful paintings of landscapes decorated the walls, and comfy pillows and beanbag chairs were nestled in every corner. The patterned rug that covered the wooden floor was soft, the fuzz tickled the Sapphire's feet. When she looked closer, she saw the rug was embroidered with a large diamond, with various pokemon surrounding it.

"This is the lounge," Levya explained, "Pokemon come here to rest and talk when they're not on missions. The cafeteria is over that way," she pointed at a hallway to the left, "and the Game Room is over there," she pointed to another hallway. "I suggest you visit it at least once while you're staying, it's quite fun."

Trenton smiled,"And over there is the request board," he said motioning toward a bulletin board covered with tacked up papers and sticky notes. "Pokemon request and take missions there."

"Awesome..." was all Sapphire could say.

Mimes smiled at the amazed Eevee, round cheeks jiggling as he pointed out another hallway. "That way are the extra bedrooms," he explained in a high-pitched voice, "You'll be sleeping there when in the base."

Quinn grinned. "We even get our own room? I thought we would have to share with other visitors or something! Sweet!" Sapphire couldn't help but beam at the Cyndaquil's excitement.

Trenton laughed. "We hope you enjoy your stay."

lo~*~ol

In the next few days, Sapphire and Quinn adjusted to the daily schedule of the Diamond Partition.

Some things we easy. For example, the times for lunch and dinner would always vary, and they had to check the bulletin board for the day's times. This was to always keep on the members "on their feet". Sapphire and Quinn eventually got used to this and always checked every morning, though sometimes moaning about how it was pointless.

Some things were hard.

Every morning, an Exploud came into their room and screamed "GET UP SLOWPOKES!" then rush out of the room leaving two very confused pokemon with their ears ringing. Sapphire had nearly had a heart attack. However, the yelling had been definitely more frightening to Quinn. This event had terrified Quinn at first, the first time Exploud came into their room and yelled, the Cyndaquil had thought an earthquake was happening. He jumped up and started screaming at the top of his lungs for help, until Sapphire finally managed to calm him. Some pokemon had arrived hearing his screams though, and helped reassure Quinn.

"Exploud wakes us up every morning by coming into our rooms. He's our personal alarm clock." a drowsy Yanmega had explained. "You'll get used to it eventually."

So far that hadn't happened. But it was the only thing Sapphire disliked about the base. The Eevee loved everything else about the Diamond Headquarters. The pokemon were friendly, the food was delicious, and the Game Room was a great place to relax and talk with other members. Sapphire and Quinn especially liked one game called Voltorb Flip, and they constantly competed against each other. Currently, Quinn was winning, beating Sapphire by two more wins.

They also learned about how the base worked. Rescue teams had ranks, from E Rank to S (E being weak, and S being the strongest), and they went on missions with varying degrees of difficulty according to their rank. Certain teams also had apprentices, which formed their own mini-team and were mentored by the main team. The mini-teams would one day be the successors to the current team, so being an apprentice was a pretty big deal. Mostly the apprentices were pokemon who were still in training.

One day, Quinn finally mentioned what had been on both their minds for the entire week.

"You know...I've been thinking. I really like this place, and I think we should stay and join a rescue team. You know, help other pokemon like they've helped us. We should apprentice to a team."

Sapphire blinked. That was exactly what had been on her mind for last couple of days. "I was thinking about that too." Quinn grinned. "Then we should definitley do it! I can't wait to go on adventures and explore new mystery dungeons!"

The next time the two saw Trenton (in the Lounge), they asked him about it.

"That's great!" Trenton enthused,"You can finally join in the fun!"

"Well..we were hoping to become your apprentices?" Quinn asked hopefully.

Trenton's bright smile faded a little, "Sorry, Team Illusion already has an apprentice team called Team Landon. There's no more room for any more pokemon." Seeing the dissapointed looks on their faces, Trenton tried to cheer them up, "Hey, you probably don't want to join us! We're only ranked B, you could do much better. There's some A-ranked teams and even S-ranked teams that don't have apprentices, maybe you can try them."

Sapphire nodded. _Well that's dissapointing, Trenton has been so nice to us so far._

Quinn sighed once Trenton had turned away. "I'm not really sure any other teams would just let us become their apprentices..especially not a S-ranked one."

"We have to try!" Sapphire said surprising Quinn and herself with her intensity, "We can't give up right now! We braved almost an entire Mystery Dungeon alone without any training, I bet most pokemon can't do that."

Quinn's eyes returned to their usual brightness, "Yeah! We can't give up!"

"That's the spirit!" Sapphire cheered. "Now let's get a good night's sleep and start asking around in the morning."

**Whew, that was long! Long to me at least. **

**That took a lot of time and effort to write, so please drop a review if you're reading this! Please don't let my hard work go to waste :) Review to make me happy!**

**Also thanks to Lectro Underground for being so supportive about my stories! It encourages me to do better when there's someone always rooting for me like you =) **

**~Nightrosi**


	4. Team Windcutter

**Thanks for reviewing everyone! In this chapter some of the OC's you guys sent in will be coming in :) I hope you like how I portrayed them, this is what I thought they were like by your descriptions! **

**Remember, it's still not too late to send in an OC! PM me or review (I actually check my reviews more than my PM's though) and I'll see about adding them in! You can also submit more than one OC, but also keep in mind I won't use all of them.**

**Thanks for all the OC's! You might see a few in this chapter...;)**

**This chappie contains an introduction to some other members in the base, and some of the regulations and stuff =D**

**As usual, enjoy the chapter! **

**~Nightrosi**

_A misty light green haze hung around the dream. Sapphire's eyes were closed, but she could feel a warm aura moving closer and closer to her. It had a motherly air around it, and as it grew closer Sapphire's body seemed to relax. All the tension of the week had left the Eevee exhausted, even if she herself hadn't realized it. _

_**How have you been?** The voice was comforting, and sounded genuinely caring. Sapphire felt like she could tell this pokemon anything without worrying. _

_"Good," Sapphire answered. _

_The mysterious pokemon seemed to smile, Sapphire felt it. _

**_You are worried about something. What is it? _**

_Sapphire shook her head. I don't know what you're talking about. I'm perfectly happy. **  
**_

**_Very well. Shall I tell you? _**

_"Okay," Sapphire replied now a little unsettled. What WAS she worried about? _

**_You're nervous about finding a team to apprentice you. It's natural, you haven't really interacted with normal pokemon besides Quinn, and he knows you're a human. You're worried the others will find out. _**

_Now that she thought about it, Sapphire actually did feel nervous about meeting the other members of the Diamond Partition. If they discovered that she was a human, then there was no telling what they would do. _

**_It's okay. I know it's old advice, but just be yourself and you'll be okay. If you say something wrong, just brush it off. _**

_"Thank you," Sapphire murmured,"I feel much better now."_

_**That's my job. **And then the pokemon smiled again. _

_**Have a good day then.**_

_The dream faded into nothingness. But before it ended, Sapphire felt something strange. Her body went numb, and she heard a strange shrieking laughter that sent a involuntary chill down her spine. **  
**_

-~o~-

**Diamond Headquarters**

"WAKE UP SLOWPOKES! IT'S YOUR FIRST DAY AS A MEMBER OF THE DIAMOND PARTITION!"

Quinn groaned as he stretched. "Oh Arceus, that scared me half to death."

Sapphire grimaced, "My ears are ringing. Ugh.." Quinn laughed.

"But cheer up! Today's our first day!"

"Yeah, I heard," grumbled Sapphire.

"Do you think they'll like us?" Quinn bounced on his toes. "I hope they do. We need to get apprenticed after all."

Sapphire remembered the mysterious pokemon's advice; _Just be yourself and you'll be okay. _"We'll be fine. I guess we just should try and be as friendly as we can!" Quinn nodded, agreeing.

"YEAH!" He pumped a fist into the air, "HERE WE GO!"

They high-fived each other before heading out of the room to the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was bustling with pokemon of all shapes and sizes. Some waited patiently in the line for breakfast, others were seated at various tables chatting with their friends. All around the room, teams could been seen exchanging greetings and discussing mission plans for the day.

Quinn's travelled around the room. "Where's Team Illusion? They're not at their usual table.." He looked a little nervous, all week Sapphire and Quinn had been sitting with them for meals, and suddenly discovering they were gone was like losing a blanket protecting them from the rest of the partition.

_Don't be silly.._Sapphire said to herself,_ The other members are my friends, not my enemies. _But Trenton had always been their link to the other members.

"Okay!" Quinn said nervously faking a smile,"We should get our food first then worry about where to sit."

Sapphire agreed. And the breakfast looked delicious. Heaps of berries were piled in an ornate plate next to a sparkling chocolate fountain. Another plate next to it was heaped with gummis of all flavors. There was also a tray filled with pots of berry juice.

Sapphire took some white gummis and sitrus berries, which she particulary liked. Quinn had also chosen his food, and with a hesistant glance at Sapphire he headed toward the tables filled with pokemon.

"Where to now?" The Cyndaquil whispered to her.

Sapphire sighed,"Guess we introduce ourselves and sit at some random table. These pokemon cant be that bad."

Quinn gulped,"Okay..here goes." He carefully looked over the pokemon. "Um...that one looks kinda friendly. Wanna try?" The Cyndaquil gestured toward six pokemon seated around a round table. Sapphire studied them, they seemed pretty nice. A Yanma was laughing at a joke a Togekiss had just told, and a Golbat was talking to a tough-looking Pidgeot.

_Well I suppose we could try..._

Sapphire took a deep breath and scolded herself for being so nervous. _Just go and introduce yourself and Quinn, then ask to sit down! What's so hard about that..?  
_

_Well a lot of things. _

Finally Sapphire had gathered enough courage to go over to the table. Quinn followed her looking like he was trying not to collaspe. The pokemon looked up when Sapphire approached the table. _  
_

"Um..." Sapphire felt stupid just standing there,"We need somewhere to sit...so.."

"Can you sit with us?" a Driftloon piped up, "Sure. We don't bite...except maybe Ming." The Golbat elbowed him with its wing. "Yeah, yeah." It said humorously.

"Really?" Quinn asked smiling,"Thanks!" He set his tray down next to a female Vulpix, who smiled at him. "Hi, my name's Ruby," she said beaming. Sapphire quietly sat down next to the Driftloon, whose name turned out to be Mervin. Following their two teammate's examples, the rest of the pokemon also introduced themselves. The Golbat was Ming, and leader of Team Windcutter, the team they were sitting with. The two other members of the team were Ainsley (the Togekiss) and Denzil (the Pidgeot). The Yanma's name was Yanu, and he was the leaset of the apprentice team Team Eryn, made out of him, Ruby, and Mervin.

Ming grinned at the newcomers as he munched on a Sky Gummi. "Team Windcutter's currently ranked A, but we're aiming for S! We're probably as capable as some of the S-ranked teams like Team Goldclaw!"

"Maybe not Team Goldclaw," Yanu said, "but we went on a mission to Mount Magma two weeks ago! It was hard but we pulled through!"

Sapphire blinked at the direction the conversation was going, "Who's Team Goldclaw?"

All six pokemon stared at her. Well, not six. Ruby seemed to be staring out the window. But she got the point, it was something she was supposed to know.

Yanu gasped, "You don't know? Who brought you to the base? They must not have told you anything."

Quinn shrugged, "Well Trenton wasn't sure we were going to stay..."

At the mention of Trenton's name, Ruby snapped back to attention. "Trenton? So Team Allusion introduced you to the base?"

"Yeah," Sapphire tried to make sense of the Vulpix's sudden interest, "Why..?"

Ruby smiled, "Team Allusion brought me to the base too. I used to kind of work for their team before I joined Team Eryn."

"Oh."

"Anyway," Ainsley said, "Back to Team Goldclaw. They're practically the most elite team in the Diamond Partition! The only other team at their level is Team Jade-Eye and of course Bureau. Look, they're eating over there! It's rare they show up for breakfast, they have so much missions everyday!"

Sapphire and Quinn swiveled to look at Team Goldclaw. About five or six tables away, three pokemon sat at an otherwise empty table, a Porygon Z (clearly the leader, by the way he held himself), a Floatzel, and a Frostlass. The team had an aura about them, of veterans that had fought in many battles, and experienced much hardships. The other members seemed to respect them, if the reverent stares they were getting were of any implication.

And the Porygon Z was staring straight at Sapphire. Its piercing eyes seemed to trap her to the spot. His eyes were..._knowing. _

She froze. Sapphire saw it instantly, the Porygon Z knew the Eevee was not all that she seemed. _He knows...I'm human? Did Trenton tell him? No, Trenton promised, and he didn't seem like someone who would break a promise. He found out some other way. __  
_

Sapphire shifted in her seat, unsettled. Quinn had already went back to talking animatedly with Team Windcutter, who were eagerly answering his questions. _  
_

"Who's the leader? What's their name?"

"The Porygon Z. His name's Axis. The Floatzel is Eli and the Frostlass Ferra."

"How powerful are they?"

"REALLY powerful! I bet they could take on seven A-rank teams at the same time and win easily!" Yanu answered.

Quinn took a breath in awe,"Wow."

Sapphire rejoined the conservation, "But you said two teams could beat them...Green-Eye and something else?"

Ruby smirked, "Wow, Trenton really didn't teach you anything huh? Team Jade-Eye is another S-rank team, though they've been in the division for a shorter time than Team Goldclaw. They're just as strong though!"

Ming continued for her, "And Bureau isn't a team. They're the top members of the Diamond Partition, and they make all the decisions. There's nine of them, and they're split into three teams during the day: Team Quantum, Team Aluya, and Team Clarity. Probably the most powerful pokemon in the base, they're part of the High Council, meets once a month and has members from all five rescue partitions."

Sapphire and Quinn exchanged a glance, "Are any of these teams...willing to accept apprentices?" Sapphire hesitantly asked.

Denzil laughed, "Sorry, their successors are handpicked when they retire. No apprentices." Seeing their crestfallen faces, he made an effort to cheer them up. "There are plenty of other teams out there. Maybe Team Goldclaw or Team Jade-Eye, hah!"

All the pokemon at the table laughed. Mervin grinned at them, "Who knows?" He smiled.

Quinn pumped a fist up into the air, "Yeah! We should at least try!"

Ming grinned. "It was nice meeting you two," he said, "Maybe you could come help out on one of our missions sometime."

Sapphire had an idea. "What about today?" she asked, "We don't have anything to do today except mope around in the Game Room. Plus, it'll give us experience so more rescue teams would be more willing to accept us!" Ruby beamed. "Please Ming? Team Eryn would love more some assistants today!"

Ming looked at Yanu, "Well Yanu's the team leader, what does he think?"

"Yes!" Yanu cheered. "It'll be so much fun!"

"Make sure to teach them everything!" Denzil warned.

Team Eryn seemed in a hurry to get started on their mission after that, so Sapphire and Quinn ate quickly. Before they left the cafeteria, Sapphire glanced back at Team Goldclaw's table.

The Porygon Z looked up at the same time. Their eyes met.

Sapphire gulped, then hurried out following Yanu.

The three pokemon took Denzil's words to heart. Sapphire and Quinn were taught everything about preparing for a mission, from the items they needed to the best shortcut to get to the entrance quicker. "You don't want to waste any time after all," Ruby had explained.

The mission Team Eryn had picked out was ranked B. They were to travel to the nearby Mount Atlantis and rescue some lost travelers, an Oddish and a Pikachu. The reward was 250 poke, which Sapphire learned was the curency, and something unknown (The requester had simply put a question mark).

First they went to Kecleon's Shop to purchase supplies for the day's trip. According to Yanu, the mission would probably take the entire morning, as well as most of the afternoon, so they needed to pack some snacks and a light lunch.

There were two Kecleons in the small "shop" inside the headquarters. One was green, and one purple. Sapphire and Quinn had been told at breakfast that they were siblings, merchants that used the base as a marketplace. "There's rumors that they do stuff in the black market..." Ainsley had said, "That's why they can't set up a shop in public."

Mervin explained they sold different things, one TM's and orbs and one ordinary supplies such as apples, gravelrocks, and various seeds. Sapphire found it very interesting to browse through their merchandise, and Team Eryn was more than willing to answer her endless questions.

"What's this one do?" Sapphire asked twirling a plain looking seed in her paws.

Yanu looked at it, "Oh, that's a Sleep Seed. If you throw one at a pokemon and they eat it, then they'll instantly fall asleep. Useful for running away from wild pokemon you dont want to fight."

Sapphire glanced at the Sleep Seed with a new sort of respect. They'll just fall asleep? That's so cool!"

"Yeah," Mervin said, "We use them a lot."

Ruby smirked, "We just can't be bothered to fight every single wild pokemon. And they're small and lightweight too, so the bag can hold lots of them."

"Speaking of the bag," Yanu said, "When preparing for a mission, you don't want to fill it up with heavy items, no matter how useful they are because you're going to have to carry it while you're battling. Some of the elite teams have special bag carriers, but obviously not us."

Quinn nodded, "So we wouldn't want to take 500 gravelrocks?"

"Yup!" Yanu grinned, "You're getting the hang of it."

The green Kecleon tapped his foot, "I usually do not like to rush my customers, but you five have been hanging around for almost an hour now! I'm starting to think you've just come here to swindle me."

Mervin's eyes widened, "No! We're sorry, we simply got caught up in all the wonderful items...Here we'll buy them now." He grabbed the Sleep Seed from Sapphire and the Big Apple from Quinn, then put them on the counter along with various other items.

"Good," Kecleon said, "That will be 809 poke."

Mervin handed him some coins, then turned to leave.

Halfway down the hallway out, they heard a shierk. "I've been robbed! THEIF THEIF, catch them!"

_What? _Sapphire thought_ I saw Mervin pay for those items fair and square..._

Kecleon rushed down the hallway and grabbed the Driftloon, who looked shocked. "I d-d-didn't steal anything," he protested, "I gave you the money."

Kecleon looked angry, "Why don't you come back with me and see?"

Team Eryn, Sapphire, and Quinn rushed back into the shop to see the evidence. On the counter were the poke that Mervin had used to pay with, which Kecleon pointed at accusingly.

"This thief robbed me of one poke! I demand it right away."

The entire team stared. "ONE poke?" Ruby sighed.

"We could have been out of the base by now!" Yanu shouted, "Relax Kecleon, IT WAS JUST ONE POKE!"

Mervin ruffled through their wallet, looking for a coin. "Um...sorry I don't think we have any more money in here..." Yanu and Ruby looked at him. "Oh Arceus, we forgot to take out poke from the bank this morning!" Ruby said.

Sapphire tried for their sake, "Can you let them go retrieve their money? It wouldnt take long."

Kecleon scrunched up his face. "Absolutely not! What if they just decide to run off and not pay huh? I've had that happen."

A ding at the door signaled a new customer. Sapphire turned, hoping the new arrival would distract the Kecleon a little, and her jaw dropped.

Standing in the doorway was unmistakely Team Goldclaw.

Sapphire suddenly felt very self-counscious as the Porygon-Z again looked at her. This time though, his eyes traveled on to see the current situation.

"Good morning Kecleon," the Porygon-Z, Axis said. His voice was younger than what Sapphire had expected. "I trust you're having a good day...?"

Kecleon was eager to please the team, after all they were probably one of his top buyers, "Yes, very!" Axis looked amused.

"We heard shouting on our way here, are you _sure_ everything's allright?"

Kecleon wrinkled his nose up. "Yes yes, of course! These customers have simply refused their pay their money, which is very disrespectful! I was very angry for a while...but now I have calmed down as you can see."

Eli the Floatzel looked mildly interested. "How much do you owe?" He asked Mervin, who seemed shocked a member of Team Goldclaw had talked to him.

"Um..." he shifted on the spot a little as if ashamed, "One poke sir."

There was silence for a few seconds.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Eli had burst out laughing. Axis smirked. The Frostlass stood there impassively, smiling slightly. "Are you serious?" the Floatzel gasped, "One poke?"

Kecleon looked flustered. "One poke can be very important good sirs! Please understand, it can mean the world to me!"

Axis said, "Well then...I'll pay it. We have more than enough money anyway." In a flash, they had paid for their merchandise (one poke extra) and walked out of the shop.

"Wow..." breathed Ruby.

"This is the front desk," Yanu explained,"You sign out every time you go out on a mission, and you sign in every time you come back from one. This is so its easy for rescuers to see who hasn't returned for a couple of days."

Quinn smirked, "Rescuers rescueing other rescuers? Sounds fun."

Ruby laughed, "You'll be glad for the system after you get rescued from a mystery dungeon."

By the time Team Eryn headed out, the sun was already high in the sky. There was an air of casualness as the team easily walked toward the nearest town, where they could use a Teleport Station to get to Mount Atlantis. Teleport Stations cost poke, but was definitley worth the payment, as Ruby had said.

On the way to Redstone City, the where the nearest station was located, Mervin raved about how unfair Kecleon had been.

"I mean, it was only one poke! What can you even get with it?"

"Good thing that Team Goldclaw intervened though..." Sapphire voiced gratefully, "I'm not sure what we would have done without them."

Quinn bounced along, "Yeah, they're so cool! I can't wait till we're a world-famous rescue team like them!" This caused all of them to laugh. The five pokemon continued their cadual conserversation as they trudged on.

Redstone City was huge. As the first pokemon settlement Sapphire had seen, she was naturally impressed by the grandness. Surprisingly, the buildings looked similar to what she remembered of human ones. Tall formations of stone jagged up on the pavement. Various pokemon houses, which looked more cute and comfy than human ones.**  
**

The city had an air of business, as pokemon hurried to and fro. It was clear everyone there had a purpose for the day, and had no use for stopping to help lost pokemon.

"Where is it?" Mervin panicked, "I remember it was here the last time we came here!"

Yanu sighed, "Last time we were here was three years ago. I bet it's simply been relocated."

He was right, for they were easily able to follow a pokemon to the newly built Teleport Station, which looked like a giant shiny metallic globe.

Team Eryn guided Sapphire and Quinn through the teleportation process. "See, first you make sure you dont have any loose items on you." Ruby said. "Then you hold the Teleporation Gem in your hands, and press this button," she motioned toward it, "and say: I would like to go to Mount Atlantis. Easy really."

And then she left them in their glass tube, where they were be reappear when coming back from the mountain. Sapphire sighed. Quinn was in the tube next to her. Without him she felt nervous, even though she knew they'd be seeing each other in only a few moments.

Sapphire gulped. There was no going back now. This mission would officially acknowledge that she accepted life as a pokemon. _But I want to be a human again. And that's the main goal: to help me regain my normal body. Right? _

She thought back to the mysterious voice. _You have come here for a reason. _

And what was that? To join a rescue team? Surely there had to be more than that.

But Sapphire knew in her heart that her destiny was far bigger than that. This peace was a unsettling peace, like one before a big storm. Soon, the rain would be pouring. And she had a feeling a few droplets of water had already fallen. _Axis_...

_I just have to keep going and have faith in Quinn...and myself._

And with that thought Sapphire pressed the button. _  
_

"I want to go to Mount Atlantis."

**How was it? Please review. I'm sorry it took a week for me to upload it, I was busy editing the other chapters. If you haven't reread them please do, I made changes! **

**~Nightrosi**


	5. And The Mission Begins!

**Sorry I haven't been able to update over the week. I was busy with schoolwork and sports, and my little brother stole my phone for three days! =( **

**Lol, anyway here's the next chappie! Thanks for all the reviews, this story is getting more attention than I expected.**

**The plot starts picking up here! (Plot? What plot?) I have basically the entire story planned out already. Sit back and enjoy!**

**~Nightrosi**

Sapphire spawned in front of a huge mountain, her head still a little woozy from the teleportation process.

Looking around, she could see her friends also standing in various spots, appearing to just have teleported as well. She noticed Quinn was crumpled on the ground, and hurried to help him up.

"Are you okay?" Sapphire asked panicked. Had something gone wrong?

Quinn groaned. "Nothing. Just tripped, I'll be fine." The Cyndaquil stood up and dusted himself off. He also looked around, and upon spotting Team Eryn yelled, "What do we do now?"

"Glad to see you got here safely!" Mervin shouted, "Team meeting before we go in."

The five pokemon gathered in the center of the clearing.

Yanu instantly took charge. "We've been here before. It's a little dangerous if you don't have any idea what you're doing, like our first time, but it's easy once you figure out how to avoid the traps and whatnot."

"The pokemon are mostly water, normal, ice, and ground type." Ruby added, "Sapphire and Quinn, try not to fight any yourselves if possible, they're probably higher levelled than you guys."

"Yeah!" Mervin said, "We don't want you fainting in your first mission!"

Quinn grinned, "I've no intention of fainting! I'm gonna fight my way through this mystery dungeon!"

Yanu frowned. "Let us handle the water types and ground types. You're weak to them, so let us protect you. Please. Otherwise you'll just be a burden."

The cheerful Cyndaquil didn't seem deterred by this fact. "Got it!"

Ruby beamed. "Put your paws in!"

Sapphire was confused about what they were doing, but put her paw in the circle anyway. "On the count of three, yell Team Eryn!" Ruby said.

Quinn looked excited, "I'm getting pumped up about this!"

All five pokemon put their paws in (Mervin one of his strings and Yanu one of his wings) and started yelling,

"1...2...3...TEEEEAAAM ERYN!"

"That was awesome!" Quinn exclaimed.

"Now let's go in."

l~*~l

**Mount Atlantis 1F**

The first thing Sapphire noticed was all the water. Puddles were everywhere, some so big only Yanu and Mervin could cross it by flying. A thin layer of water covered the ceiling, and every once in a while a droplet would fall down on the pokemon's heads. Even the ground was wet, water from the ceiling making it soggy and slippery.

Quinn seemed almost in pain. "It's so...watery..." Sapphire looked over worried for her friend.

Yanu sighed. "Sorry Quinn. It gets better as you build up resistance like Ruby has. Hey, Ruby, maybe you could give him some tips?" The Vulpix nodded, her face looking a little strained but otherwise not affected by the water.

Sapphire was still hovering concerned by Quinn. "It's okay Sapphire." Ruby reassured her, "Quinn will be okay. I'll give him some Oran berries if he starts looking a bit pale."

"But..."

"Let me take care of him."

Sapphire was reluctant, but eventually let Ruby be responsible for the Cyndaquil. After all, she didn't want to keep the group waiting for any longer.

Yanu led the apprentices, keeping an eye out for wild pokemon. After him came Quinn, with Ruby supporting him. Sapphire and Mervin brought up the rear. The Driftloon seemed to take it as a compliment that he was assigned to watch the back, because he kept a steady watch on their surroundings.

Luckily, they didn't meet any wild pokemon, which Yanu said was normal.

"They usually start appearing on the third and fourth floors. We don't have anything to worry about currently."

**Mount Atlantis 3F**

"Okay, be careful now." **  
**

Then second floor had been easy, without any pokemon to bother them, and they had been able to wander the dungeon to their heart's content. However on this floor, pokemon would begin to appear.

Quinn looked nervous. With Ruby's instructions, he had managed to withstand the water levels, which Sapphire noticed were slowly decreasing every floor. _All the water must flow from the top of the mountain to the bottom, like a giant drainage system. _

Yanu called everyone to attention. "Focus guys! We don't want to fail this mission! We want to show Ming that we can handle bringing more pokemon along!"

"Yeah!" cheered Mervin and Ruby.

Sapphire smiled at their enthusiasm. She herself felt on edge, knowing that wild pokemon could be watching...just waiting for an oppuntunity to attack.

_No, I can't think like that. I'm just freaking myself out. _Sapphire chided herself.

"Let's go!" Yanu shouted. The sound echoed off the walls.

The Yanma led the way carefully. However skilled was though, he couldnt evade the wild pokemon forever. As the team was nearing the end of a tunnel, they ran into a Marill.

Sapphire sighed, "It's so cute!"

Ruby grinned back at her, "You won't be calling it cute when it starts pouring water on you. Believe me, after this dungeon you'll be trained to never judge a pokemon by its appearances again." Seeing the Eevee gulp, she laughed. "It's okay, we'll protect you."

Yanu quickly used his wing to swipe at the Marill, which seemed to be extremely effective on it. The Marill tried to retaliate, but its strength was gone and after another swipe it collasped to the ground, defeated.

"That was easy," Yanu declared.

"Good job Yanu!" Mervin called from the back, making Yanu smile.

"Yeah that was awesome!" Quinn said, "You pratically just defeated it in one move!"

Sapphire stared. _Wow Team Eryn is actually really strong! I wonder how long they've been training...they seem to work together too! Will Quinn and I ever be like this?_

"What level are you guys?" She asked thinking aloud. _  
_

Yanu turned around to look at her, "Well I'm Level 25, Ruby's-"

"Level 25 too," Ruby butted in.

"And I'm Level 26," Mervin said, "I came to the base before them. What level are you guys?"

Sapphire blushed. "Um...I'm level 5."

"Level 6." Quinn said bashfully.

Seeing their embarrassed faces, Team Eryn tried to cheer them up. "Hey, everyone has to start somewhere!" Yanu said, "And you must have some battle experience if you're not Level 1!"

"Yeah," Quinn agreed, "I fought off some wild pokemon when I was wandering around looking for my family."

_Looking for his family? _Sapphire thought. Then she felt ashamed of herself. _Quinn didn't just magically appear like you did. He has a life here. _She reminded herself.

That just served to make her depressed._ I wonder if my family is looking for me. They must be frantic. I wonder if I had a family...if I was a pokemon trainer. _

"Hey!" Ruby asked, "What's with the face Sapphire? You look troubled."

Sapphire snapped back to attention,"Nothing! Just thinking..."

"Come on!" Yanu shouted from the front, "It's been a nice consversation, but we're in the middle of a dungeon here! Let's complete this mission then we can talk in the Lounge."

In the next room, they found the steps.

"Up to the fourth floor!" Cheered Quinn.

**Mount Atlantis 7F**

The past few floors had been mostly uneventful. The team ran into several more Marills, which Yanu defeated easily. Ruby and Quinn worked together to take down an Glalie ("It's body's as hard as rock but it's still an ice type!") and the entire team helped in the defeat of an Onix.

Now on the seventh floor, the bag was significantly lighter. When Ruby went to check their supplies, she had realized they only had five more Oran berries, two more sitrus berries and a few apples and gummis. Ruby had immediatley called the team to not eat any berries unless they absolutely had to, to prevent from running out.

"Two more floors!" Yanu said in an effort to cheer the exhausted pokemon up. The ground was getting more and more rocky, and sometimes they even had to climb uphill. Everyone was tired and morale was low. If they faced one more Onix, or something even tougher, then they would be finished. Sapphire silently prayed to Arceus.

"Don't...jinx..it..." panted Mervin.

"...Heh..." Quinn said between breaths.

They continued up the slope in silence. Sapphire was starting how they would get through the next two floors.

"The stairs!" Yanu gasped, "I see them!"

Ruby grinned, "One more floor left!"

**Mount Atlantis 8F**

"The Oddish and Pikachu should be either on this floor or the one above." Yanu said his voice regaining some of his authority. "Once we find them we can leave."

Ruby smiled, "Let's try and conserve our supplies, but not as much as before. We only have this floor and the ninth left!"

Sapphire sighed. She was bone-tired and couldn't wait to get back to the base and sleep. Glancing over at Quinn, she saw his eyelids were nearly closed with exhaustion.

The team started scouring the dungeon. Yanu made sure to warn them when there were sleeping pokemon, they tip-toed quietly by them. A Phanpy showed up once, and Yanu and Ruby managed to gang up on and it.

Finally Yanu said, "Hey, I hear something up ahead."

"Is it the Oddish and Pikachu?" Mervin asked tired.

"Can't tell."

Yanu led them carefully into the clearing. A small gasp came from his mouth.

"What?" Mervin asked curious at the back.

When Sapphire came into the cavern, she stared in shock.

The Oddish and the Pikachu were bound together with rope. Bandages kept them from speaking, and bruises covered their skin. They seemed exhausted, but when they saw the rescue team their eyes went wide and they started making muffled noises through the gags.

Sapphire and Quinn immediatley tried to go help them. However, Ruby stopped them.

"There might be traps," she whispered.

Quinn protested, "But we can't just leave them here! We have to take a risk!"

"Wait," Mervin said, "Look at their faces. They're trying to say something."

Sapphire studied the Oddish. It looked like it was trying to tell them something...but what?

"We're not going to rescue them just because there MIGHT be traps?" Quinn asked, "That's the stupidest plan ever."

Yanu looked annoyed now, "In case you forgot, I'm team leader so you have to obey me." The Cyndaquil and the Yanma glared at each other.

"Hey, hey!" Sapphire stepped in between them feeling she had to do something. "We're a team guys. No fighting. Let's finish our mission."

"WHAT DO WE DO THEN?" exploded Yanu.

Sapphire's eyes widened. Yanu had been holding the five pokemon together all throughout the dungeon, but now he had cracked. "Yanu, stop shouting please. We need to figure this out." Ruby said looking a bit panicked.

"You know what?" Quinn said, "If nobody else wants to, I'll just do it..." He stepped to help the captured pokemon.

Mervin yelled "No!" and tried to grab Quinn back but it was too late. The moment Quinn's foot went into the area around the Oddish and Pikachu, a strange howling noise sounded. As Sapphire helplessly watched on, a glowing blue circle trapped the three pokemon inside it. A transparent glass then sprang up keeping them in.

Yanu, Ruby, and Mervin just stared on, in shock.

But Sapphire instinctly ran to protect Quinn. Her body collided with the glass wall. She lurched back, a strange buzzing sensation ran through her skin. "Ow..." She muttered..._But I have to keep on trying! For Quinn!_

The Cyndaquil looked on as Sapphire kept runnin into the wall. "Don't worry, I'm coming to get you!" She panted. Her body had been shocked so much she couldn't even feel anymore, but all that she could think was _Reach Quinn! Rescue him no matter what it takes!__  
_

Sapphire realized tears were streaming down her cheeks and wiped them off. _Ugh! Stay strong, you shouldn't be the one crying right now! _She had never felt so desperate. Sapphire just couldn't lose the only friend she had in this world.

Quinn stared at her. "Sapphire stop! You're hurting yourself!"_  
_

The Eevee looked back at him. "But..."

"No!" His voice was urgent.

Yanu seemed to come to life. "Quinn! I told you not to go rescue them, and look what happened!"

Sapphire whirled around. "SHUT UP YANU!" She screamed, "JUST GET HIM OUT!"

Everyone stared at her, but her head was aching, she couldnt think.

Yanu regarded her looking a little cautious, like she was a wild pokemon he had no idea would do. "Sapphire, please calm down."

Ruby inspected the glassy wall. "Quinn, can you hear me?" She asked.

"Yeah." The Cyndaquil replied, his eyes on Sapphire.

The Vulpix shifted, uncomfortable. "We're going to have to get a powerful pyshic pokemon to get this barrier down, so we're going to have to leave and return tomorrow. Right now, just untie the captives and let us hear what they have to say."

Quinn did what Ruby said. Yanu looked on silently, and Mervin still seemed in shock.

The Oddish was untied first. "T-t-t-thank you..." It stuttered. Quinn nodded acknowledging him. The Pikachu came next. The two pokemon hugged each other, then turned to the rescue team, looking grateful.

The Pikachu took charge. "So you want to hear our story?"

"Yup," said Ruby.

They looked at each other. "Okay...we'll explain."

**l~*~l**

The two pokemon were researchers who studied legendary pokemon. "We're experts in the field of analyzing important artifacts." The Oddish said. They had been apparently been kidnapped from their lab at night.**  
**

"A shipment of a very significant item from another research lab was due to come that night. We were anxiously waiting at the door for it." the Pikachu, whose name was Payne, explained. "Then we heard rustles and sound of a scruffle outside."

The Oddish's name was Otto. "We were a little scared and wondered what was happening. Then we heard three knocks outside."

Payne took over. "We opened it naturally, expecting our shipment. But we were immediately knocked to the ground and tied up. Before we could see our assaulters, they were fast, they put blinds over our eyes."

Payne and Otto had then been put into a vehicle and droven to Mount Atlantis. "We heard some discussion between our kidnappers..." Otto admitted.

"They were talking about what to do with the important item. It seems they were working for an organization which wanted to do something with it. They called it the Project Calamity."

When questioned about what the item was, Payne and Otto refused to say.

Otto shifted guiltily. "I'm sure you're trustworthy, but it's very top-secret. We're sworn to secrecy by the Head Researcher. This is important research..."

"Anyway," Payne continued, "We fell asleep. When we awoke, we were tied and in the middle of a mountain. We were off course, terrified, and hoped someone had posted a rrescue request for us."

Mervin was angry. "This mission shouls have been rated A+, not B! Now Quinn's stuck in there with you!"

"I'm sorry." Otto said sheepishly. "Our fellow researchers probably wanted to conserve money by sending for a B-rank team..."

"Wow." Sapphire said.

There was silence for a while, the pokemon staring at each other dejectedly from either side of the transparent wall.

Quinn sighed. "Well, better go get that Pyshic pokemon huh?"

Ruby attempted a laugh. "Yup." She stood up and stretched. "Yanu, Mervin, Sapphire, let's go."

"Wait." Sapphire said. "What was the artifact?"

_My voice sounds weird. Like I'm listening to myself from the bottom of a well._

Payne's eyes widened. "Wha...?" Then his eyes glazed over._  
_

_What did I just do? _Sapphire panicked. _Is he having a seizure or something?_

"Oh well." Yanu got up. Let's go and get Ming. He'll know what to do. Quinn, I promise we'll be back tomorrow morning."_  
_

"Got it." Quinn said. "Oh yeah, Yanu, I'm sorry for yelling at you."

The Yanma sighed. "It's okay. I deserved it."

He motioned for the other pokemon to follow him out. Sapphire took one last look at Quinn. "You'll be okay?" She fretted.

"Yeah!" He said cheerfully. "See ya later." Sapphire blinked, unsure, but Quinn beckoned for her to follow Team Eryn. "Really. I'll be fine. Nothing will be able to get me through this thing." He pointed at the seemingly impenetrable transparent wall, causing Sapphire to smile.

Just as she was about to leave, Sapphire heard a voice.

"The Neptune Fragment." Payne said.

Sapphire turned, blinking dumbly. "What?"

"The artifact. It's called the Neptune Fragment."

The Eevee was puzzled. Why had Payne suddenly changed his mind? "Oh...okay. Nice meeting you."

Payne smiled blankly. "You too."

**l~*~l**

"Help him! Please!" Sapphire begged.

Ming held his wings up. "Hold up, hold up. What in the name of Arceus is going on?"

They were in the Lounge. Team Eryn had immediately went to find Ming the moment they stepped into the base. Said Golbat was sitting on a couch watching the PokeNews with Ainsley and Denzil, and was overall not happy to be interrupted.

After listening to Yanu explain their predicament, Ming sighed. "Quinn, I knew he was the impulsive type. Never expected to be that stupid though." Sapphire gulped, feeling partially responsible. After all, she had simply stood by while Quinn jumped into the trap.

The Golbat turned around and called to a group of pokemon sitting at a table and playing cards. "Hazel, we need your help!"

In a few seconds, a confused looking Hypno was standing in front of them. "What do you need me for?" she asked.

Ming cleared his throat. "Well, my apprentices have gotten themselves in a bit of trouble...I was wondering if you could help them."

Hazel smiled. "Of course. What seems to be the problem?"

The Golbat stared at Yanu. "They can explain themselves."

Yanu gulped. "Well...We tried to help two captured pokemon and now my friend Quinn is enclosed by transparent walls that we can't get through."

"Hm..." Hazel said, "That does sound very peculiar. Well, I'll come with you tomorrow to where was this? Yes Mount Atlantis, and help resolve this. Don't worry, your friend will be okay for now. Sounds like this wall is pretty hard to crack."

Sapphire sighed. She hoped Quinn wasn't scared, having to stay in the mountain overnight. But then again, he had the two researchers with him. Sapphire's heart still ached when she thought of how she had just left him though...

_Tomorrow will be better. _She reminded herself. Where was that even from? Maybe some memory from her human past? Oh, Sapphire was too tired to think about it.

_Yes, tomorrow will be better. Hopefully. _

**Thanks for reading! Please drop a review if you liked it =) **_  
_

**See ya later!**

**~Nightrosi**


End file.
